


Wait

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, College, F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, i feel so lost when i tag a more vanilla fic, implied tsukkiyama, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell yourself your crush on Tsukishima Akiteru will only ever be a crush. And you're okay with that. For now, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird that it feels like ages since I last posted something when it's only been a few weeks.
> 
> The age gap deal was originally the idea I had when I wanted to write the fic for sabbywrites (who you should check out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/pseuds/SabbyWrites)), but it never turned out right until now! I think. 
> 
> Here are my two cents on this whole thing—use your best judgment. If you start to have _any_ doubts about someone, especially someone significantly older, book it. Billions of people in this world, you guys.
> 
> Anyway. This is getting heavy. Please enjoy [this song by M83](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAwYodrBr2Q) that inspired me to name the fic after it.

He’s your friend’s brother.

He’s your friend’s brother.

 _He’s your friend’s brother_.

You do your best to say those four words in your head over and over like a mantra as you sit across from him trying to work on the math problem in front of you. Some people, Hinata and Kageyama, probably, will think it’s creepy to have a huge crush on someone who looks like Kei. That’s not the case. Akiteru is ridiculously kind, taking the extra time he has when he’s not working to tutor you. Kei’s long volleyball practices keep you from asking him, and a fateful night at the Tsukishima house while studying with Kei landed you a spot as Akiteru’s tutoree when he saw how much you were struggling. The first two years of high school were a breeze. Now that you’re in your third year and determined to head off to a fancy university in Tokyo, calculus just _had_ to hit you like several volleyballs to the face. If you don’t pull off a good grade on this last test, you can kiss your chances of getting out of Miyagi goodbye.

Those chances are being tested when you can’t focus on the problem. The letters and numbers seem one and the same at this point. Akiteru looks so flawless reading a book while he patiently waits for you to finish what you’re working on so he can check it. Unlike Kei when he’s not around Yamaguchi, there’s a warm aura that emanates from Akiteru, similar to Hinata in that he feels like a sunny day compared to the rainy evening that soaks the outside. It’d be extremely nice to reach out and take his hand, tell him that he’s really cute and super sweet and the best person you’ve ever met, but there’s another problem that plagues your crush-laden heart. In fact, it’s a much bigger problem than the fact that he’s related to one of your friends.

There’s a six-year gap between you two.

Perhaps in a few years, when you’re in college and there are swarms of people for you to look at, you’ll get over him. You won’t be so worried about the legality of things and the societal frowns that’ll be shot your way. Those people can definitely relate to you, too. Akiteru was practically born in a different generation, grew up with different TV shows and music and a different prime minister, for god’s sake. He’s an old man. A really cute old man. Who you’d definitely date if he weren’t so old.

There’s also the option of waiting until you’ve got a good job and a solid plan for school and the rest of your life. _Then_ you can approach him. The gap is more acceptable if you’re a little older and you have most of your shit together, right? The thing is, that’ll take forever and he’ll probably be married by then or something. You have no idea how the guy is single. Girls should be lined up at the door to date him. Like hell you’re going to wait for a person who’ll easily be snatched by some lucky girl his age. You’ll remember to buy a nice present for their wedding.

As if Akiteru can sense your mind is wandering off into the pits of questionable moral hell, he looks up from his book and flashes you that smile that makes you want to frolic in a field of daisies. Your name slides off his tongue like honey and _god_ you’ve never wanted to kiss someone so badly and also pray to every god for forgiveness at the same time.

“Are you having trouble?”

_Yes. Trouble focusing because you’re RIGHT HERE._

“Yeah,” you stammer softly and look back down at your work. You give up on deciphering what’s on the page after blinking two then twenty times. “Wait, no...I’m fine, I think. I might have misplaced a negative sign.”

The concern that grows on his face is genuine and it makes your stomach clench. “Are you sure? I can check your work for you if you want.”

You shake your head and laugh nervously. “No, I’m fine! I promise.”

You’re totally not fine.

 

Hard work in the face of struggles and internal, attractive conflict pays off. You, Kei, and a few other friends get into said fancy university in Tokyo. There, your theories about the people have been proven to a T. Tall, short, athletic, nerdy, a mix of everything—it’s a visual (and sometimes physical) playground when you’re not burying your head in books or third-wheeling Kei’s and Yamaguchi’s study dates at the coffee shop. The first three years are fun for you. It’s a time for you to learn how to balance things out between work and play, and a time for you to grow and figure out the types of people you like (and who are closer to your age!) since you have real-life examples and you don’t have to stare at a computer screen for two hours with a hand down your pants.

After all, the only person you’ve really had your heart set on for the longest time before college was Akiteru. Hell, sometimes he’s the topic of conversation with your friends. You call him “that one older guy I used to like.” Kei rolls his eyes and gags every time you bring it up around him.

It’s your final year in school, and you’ve got plans to continue your education. Applying to graduate school is a pain in the ass, but at least you get a break during the holidays. It’s a cold December back in Miyagi, but being around friends and essentially your second family makes it a hell of a lot warmer. You’re helping Kei’s mom with dinner while Kei and Yamaguchi are setting the table. The conversation is light and the laughs spread throughout the kitchen and dining room, then you hear someone walk through the door.

“Welcome home, Akiteru!” you hear his parents exclaim.

As if you were seventeen again, your heart beats out of your chest and you almost drop everything you’re holding when Akiteru smiles and greets his family. The last time you saw him was your second year of college; you were back in town for a bit and you only got to see him leave for work when you visited the Tsukishima house. Since then, you know he had been working hard and working his way up the company he works for. According to his mother, Akiteru’s work ethic can put him in a managerial position before he’s thirty.

That’s right—you’re almost twenty-two, and he’ll be twenty-eight in a few months. You’re a little older now, and it _seems_ like a relationship with him would be more acceptable. Though you’ve had your share of partners and little flings in college, many of them turned out to be scumbags or asshats disguising as good people. Or, sometimes, you and the person just didn’t click or things just didn’t seem right from the get-go. Those were arguably the hardest to get over. Kei and Yamaguchi endured your crying or your expletive-laced rants whenever a relationship didn’t work out. In the end, you always bring yourself to your feet and come to the realization that there are so much more people out there. Billions of them occupy the planet; there’s bound to be at least one person who can love you.

The worst part, though, is that Akiteru always seemed to be the person to gravitate back to when you broke up with someone.

And you hated it.

Right now, there are no negative thoughts. Akiteru gives you a friendly hug, tells you that it’s been a while, then proceeds to tousle Yamaguchi’s hair and ask if he’s been keeping Kei in line. Dinner is a frenzy of conversations, all ranging from what everyone’s been up to, if the boys are still playing volleyball, and if you’re seeing anyone.

“No, no, I’m single,” you laugh nervously, putting down your drink and smiling at Akiteru’s and Kei’s parents. “I just haven’t really found the right person yet, you know? I’ve been focusing on school, anyway.”

“The same goes with you!” Their father directs his exclamation towards Akiteru, who turns red in the face. “What happened to that girl in accounting?”

Akiteru swallows his food hard and rubs the back of his neck. “She left me for someone in HR.”

Disbelief colors their parents’ faces while Kei continues to eat and Yamaguchi pats their mother’s back and provides consoling words. She looks ready to cry like the world is about to end, but Akiteru sighs dismissively and directs his gaze towards you across the table. When he smiles, your heart does that thing again that reverts you back to your teen years and your brain is releasing every sort of chemical it can produce to keep you from leaping over dishes and food to kiss him. It makes your blood heat to know that even after all these years, he still has that effect on you.

“It’s a shame she left you,” you say. “You seem like a catch.”

“Thanks.” The way he says your name with that sweet-as-honey voice makes you feel like jello in a dining chair. “You seem like one, too.”

It’s at that moment when you realize you've been lying to yourself when you say that you hate gravitating back towards the thought of Akiteru when a relationship doesn’t work out.

Time to take that chance before it goes away.

 

Keeping in touch with Akiteru isn’t hard with the power of phones and the internet, but not being around him when you’re back in Tokyo studying your ass off is the most difficult thing since conquering finals week on two hours of sleep during your second year in undergrad. His workload in the office and your workload in school keep you from texting each other consistently. Lunch is the only good free time you both have, but you also don’t want to be that asshole at the table with your friends while you hold your phone up in front of your face to look at Akiteru’s. At night, when you tiredly text him all your complaints and doubts, you always wake up to a heart emoji and a “you can do it” text. It’s one of your favorite things he does.

It also turns out that he isn’t completely out of touch with your age. When you get that little time to talk and get to know each other better, you find that he has similar music tastes and likes TV shows and movies from your favorite genre. With that little gap, he also has some knowledge of older or underrated musicians and bands. His recommendations are on a playlist you listen to when you’re powering through your study sessions or when you’re writing your behemoth of a research paper that’s supposed to be done by the end of the program.

Two years of this. You’ll have to handle two years of agonizing classes and research and convincing professors that you’re more than good enough to earn a master’s degree. Kei and Yamaguchi and all your other friends are also slowly making their way through life, be it through another graduate program or a brand new job in the heart of Tokyo. It’s a collective effort to get through this together, but you’re beyond grateful to have Akiteru right by your side. Through imagination and perhaps a screen.

Going back home for a very short amount of time is always spent wisely. The first time you spent the night with Akiteru, it was during winter again, with your head centimeters away from hitting the headboard with every thrust he makes inside of you.

“Akiteru,” you moan up at him. Ragged red scratches decorate his back while you wrap your legs tightly around him. He grabs onto the top of the headboard with one hand to help ram himself in you harder, hitting your gspot over and over with the tip of his considerably-sized cock. The other hand reaches down between you two, rubbing your clit until you’re screaming and making more marks on his back.

When he moans your name back at you, you lose it. The orgasm you have is hands-down the absolute best. It’s so strong when you lift your hips you nearly lift Akiteru with you. Watching you come undone for the first time instead of through a laptop screen or on the phone makes Akiteru come right after you, finishing inside with a shiver that quakes his body. Heavy breathing and chests rising deeply up and down keep you both from kissing each other right away, but when you both get to it, you immediately begin to relax into the mattress, a post-sex glow illuminating your skin.

Akiteru looks at you with a subtle radiance that complements yours, his hand reaching out to cradle your cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he says.

He can tell you that a million times in a row and you’ll still blush like the day you met him when you were in high school. You giggle weakly, taking his hand in yours and leaning into the touch. “I’ve always liked you, you know.”

Akiteru raises his eyebrows. “That long, huh?” His voice is so soft you could squish it if it had a physical form. He pulls out and lies next to you, shuffling a blanket over your bodies and moving closer for more warmth. “You must have waited a long time for this, then.”

“I didn’t wait for you,” you counter. “I thought I got over you in college and then you just _suddenly_ came back into my life.”

“Aww. What kept you from saying something, then?”

“Didn’t you know? You were, like, an old man to me at the time. Really cute, but old. And I wasn’t up for that weird older-younger relationship thing. What if you were secretly some sort of creep?”

Akiteru laughs as he wraps his arms around you and you shimmy up to nuzzle his rumbling chest. “Am I still creepy to you?”

“Akiteru,” you snort, “you just fucked me into your mattress. And I never said you were creepy. I was just thinking you _might_ have been creepy.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe one of my secret fantasies is you wearing a dinosaur mask while I do you from behind.”

“Akiteru!” Your giggles are louder and you slap his shoulder.

“I’m joking. That’s actually Kei’s fantasy.”

You feel like your chest is going to burst in the best way possible.

 

Speaking of Kei, the stare he gives you when you tell him about your relationship with Akiteru is not as burning as you initially anticipated. He admits that he had an inkling that you were into him, tracing way back to high school.

“Really?” you say incredulously. The blank document you have open on your laptop can wait when you look across from you. Kei’s already looking back down at his notes and scribbling some other nonsense. Next to him, Yamaguchi’s borrowing his headphones as he reads for his upcoming exam.

“You didn’t really make it a secret,” he says. “You wouldn’t stop staring at him whenever you both came over for dinner. It was annoying.”

“Oh.” Your cheeks heat, wondering if you were really some crazed girl at the time. “Do you know if he liked me at the time?”

He scrunches his face and he leans back in his chair. “Ew, no. He’s annoying sometimes, but my brother knew better than to like some high schooler, especially some high schooler who I’m _still_ friends with. Besides, he was too focused on volleyball and doing whatever he was trying to work on at his job. You were the last thing on his mind.”

Somehow, that makes you feel even better about him. And you love him even more.

 

The end is near.

Every time the clock ticks in the lecture hall full of other half-dead graduate students, you lose a smidge more of your sanity. You’re not about to have a complete mental breakdown in the middle of your final exam. The words to every question look like they actually read “haha fuck you” with your name following the insult over and over again, and you swear that it’ll be okay and Akiteru will still love you and can provide for you if you give up and drop out of the program when you’re oh-so-close to finishing.

_Akiteru._

Just whispering his name to yourself makes it a tiny bit better. You know he’s at the end of the tunnel, along with an apartment you picked out together via video chat and your already secured dream job back in Miyagi close to the office where Akiteru works. Everything is ready to fall into place, and you sure as hell can’t let a stupid final exam stop you from that happy ending that’s exponentially better than any fairy tale ever read to you as a child.

The motivation you got from him this morning is helping, too.

Waking up at eight A.M., even after doing so or waking up earlier for most of your life, is still hard. It’s harder when Akiteru’s not by your side, not holding you or greeting you with a cheesy “good morning, beautiful.” The good morning text you get from him doesn’t do its usual job. You call him, instead. He wakes up around this time, too, for work. There’s a sleepy “hello” on the other end and you can already feel your skin tingle.

“Hey. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Don’t you have your exam in half an hour? You need to get going!”

“Akiteru, please...can you, just, talk to me for a little bit?”

There’s a brief silence on the other end and you’re afraid he fell back asleep. You hear him breathe softly on the other end, then a low hum that makes your stomach heat up. You know that hum all too well from all the other times you’ve done what you’re about to do. To know that you’re up for it, you hum back.

“I can’t wait to have you back here, babe,” he says. “I miss you so much. I miss holding you.”

“Me too,” you breathe back. “I want to kiss you and touch you and do all the things I’ve been thinking about doing to you…”

“Like what?”

Your breath hitches and one hand disappears under your blanket to start lifting your shirt just above your breasts. “I want to be on my knees for you, sucking your cock.”

There are soft moans on the other line and a little shuffling for you to know that Akiteru’s putting a hand down his pants. “Yeah? You’re really good at that. I like it when you look up at me while you take all of it in your mouth.”

“Mhm.” You make a popping noise with your lips, which makes him groan along with the other nasty noises you make running your salivating tongue over your teeth and lips. All the while, you let your fingers ghost over your nipples until your touch and the cool air of your room combined erect them. “You taste so good. It’s so hot I’d be touching myself, too.”

Akiteru clicks his tongue. “No, babe, that won’t do. I’d have to get you up off your knees  and on your back so I can eat you out.”

You immediately get wetter when he says that, legs tensing then spreading open when your fingers snake under your panties and you rub the slick accumulating there.They’re not as sensational as his tongue, so you do your best to imagine it.

“God, I miss tasting you,” he continues. “I want my tongue all over you and inside you. You get so wet whenever you know I’m going to use my mouth. Isn’t that right?”

You manage a moan instead of an “mhm.” You keep yourself from rubbing your clit right away and instead slowly spread your wet pussy with two fingers and continue rubbing idly with one. When you don’t answer, Akiteru keeps going.

“Are you playing with your clit right now? I want you to. It’s so cute, babe. It’s like it’s always begging for me to suck on it until you come in my mouth. You taste so good on my tongue.”

You follow what he says and you start teasing yourself with one finger flicking your clit. More little whines leave you and you opt for two fingers rubbing in firmer circles. “Akiteru…”

He groans again, then moans your name, and you can hear the faint sounds of him stroking his cock. “Are you close? I wanna hear you moan. I wanna hear you come just by hearing my voice. I love you so much. Come for me, please.”

His wish is your command. Your fingers drip with wetness from your pussy and when you rub your clit harder and think about him with his head buried between your legs they become wetter when you come. Your other hand squeezes your phone while you cry out his name and twist in bed, back arching and toes curling and thighs shaking. Over the phone, you hear his breath stagger and more shuffling, then one long, drawn-out moan with your name interrupting it multiple times. He just came, probably all over his stomach where you wish you could lick it all up and swallow.

“I love you, too,” you finally answer when your breathing isn’t so loud. “I guess I should get going.”

“You should,” he says breathlessly with a laugh. “Ugh, I need a shower.”

“Me too. Mm, shower sex with you…”

He says your name with a tone that reminds you of Kei’s when you talk too much about one thing and you automatically deflate and take your hand out of your panties.

“Alright, alright. I really can’t wait to see you again, though,” you say.

“I know. Good luck on your last exam. I know you can do it.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

You pass the exam with flying colors.

 

Graduation flies by, and you get your second college degree with the biggest smile. Your family and friends join you, hugs and kisses and group selfies all around. Akiteru took a week off of work just to see you walk up to get your very well-earned piece of paper and to celebrate your accomplishments. On top of your accomplishments, you find out that his week-long leave from work is actually a week-long reward from his boss. His _former_ boss.

“You got the promotion?” you squeal.

“I sure did,” he declares with a thumb pointing to his chest. “You’re looking at the newest manager of the Miyagi branch!”

Nothing but excitement and joy flow through your veins when you leap to embrace him and smack kisses all over his face. Even Kei is smiling. Akiteru’s worked so hard for that company that he deserves every promotion and raises he gets. People may think it’s cliché, but your graduation day is most likely the best day of your life.

Akiteru takes you up later that night on all those things you said to each other on the phone before your last exam, too.

 

The delicious dinner at an upscale restaurant, the tearful goodbyes to your friends who will be staying in Tokyo for their jobs lined up for them, and the two-hour train ride to Akiteru’s and your brand new apartment don’t stop either of you from fucking each other’s brains out in celebration of all that’s been done over the last few years. You’re just starting to come down from your first high, Akiteru lifting his head from your thighs and licking his lips. His chin glistens with your fluids, too, which is so hot you have to turn your head on the pillow to keep yourself at least a teeny bit grounded.

That doesn’t last very long when Akiteru yanks you by the hips and wedges several fluffy pillows under the small of your back. You ordered those specifically because you like to have more pillows on the bed to make it more comfortable and nest-y, but they also serve as good leverage for when Akiteru wants your legs raised and draped over his shoulders while you take his cock.  

Once you’re in position, he grabs his cock and rubs the tip over your already soaked pussy, prodding your clit while you cry his name. He doesn’t make you wait long, and before you know it, he pushes in with ease, squeezing your hips as he looks down at you, deep brown eyes oozing nothing but a lustful, burning gaze.

You hold onto the sheets around you as he thrusts at a steady rhythm. These are new, too, but you don’t mind washing them at all if it means both of you roughing them up in the hottest way possible. He squeezes harder and starts to pick up his pace, his groans low. You hook your ankles around his back and press forward, which acts like scratching because it drives him to fuck you deeper and harder.

That work pays off when you feel him hit your gspot. You clench around him and clench the sheets at the same time, crying louder and breathing heavily, with the occasional “right there” when you’re able to form words. Akiteru knows your body like the back of his hand, and he angles himself to keep hitting that spot while he lets go of one of your hips to rub your clit with his thumb.

“I love you so much,” he moans. “You look so good like this. Come on, babe, let me see you, it’s my favorite thing—”

His talk gets cut off when you totally tighten around him and arch up to come, moaning to the ceiling as you press his back harder with the heels of your feet and grab the sheets so roughly you’re about to pull them off the mattress. Rocking your hips erratically, you repeat his name when he thrusts faster and faster and he slams his hips against yours, bursting hot inside you and shivering as he releases.

When he runs empty, you loosen your legs and drop them on the bed. Akiteru promptly leans forward to kiss you deeply, grabbing your cheeks and pressing himself up against you. His kiss takes your breath away once again. You’ll never get tired of it.

“I love you, too,” you say, then give him another kiss. “Thank you.”

“For loving you?”

Your laugh is breathless. “For that, and for just...being you.”

Akiteru doesn’t quite understand what you’re talking about, but his smile is all the same. He kisses you again, his fingers running through your hair while you do the same for him.

Pulling out and cleaning up takes a little bit of time, but neither of you minds it at all. Hot, dirty sex transitions to stupid jokes and cuddles. Akiteru’s arms return around your body like they were built solely to hold you. I love yous are said in the dark, and before you both know it, sleep catches up to your bodies and you both fall fast asleep.

Everything was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, feedback and music recommendations are always accepted!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
